


Go The F*** To Sleep

by KyeAbove



Series: Our Crowd [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Sleep Deprivation, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: No one knows exactly the last time Sammy slept, but he needs to.





	Go The F*** To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m going on a trip for the next week or so, and while I might occasionally have internet, I thought I’d toss out this story before I leave. This is partly based on past personal experience.

“So, anyways, Henry. What do you think of my lastest song?” Sammy held the papers out, while those of the music department crowded around him. Sammy’s hair was frizzy, and his braid was falling apart. There were heavy bags under his eyes, barely following the papers he was now shaking.

“I sees things.” Norman began, peering down from his booth. “But Sammy Lawrence is seeing things.”

One of the more brave members of the orchestra, Claude, stepped in front of Sammy, and snapped his fingers in front of him. 

“Mister Lawrence.” Sammy looked at Claude dully, clearly not really noticing him there. _“Sammy.”_ Claude strained. 

“Huh?” Sammy finally looked at Claude. “Where did Henry go?”

“He’s been gone for six months.” 

Sammy looked around, confused, the wheels of his mind trying to turn. Finally they made a complete rotation. 

“Oh. I forgot.” Sammy looked rather dejected. “I liked Henry.”

“When was the last time you had some sleep?” Claude asked, reaching out to lightly shake Sammy.

Sammy grinned.

“Sheep sheep, it’s time for sleep.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Nope.”

“Okay!” Johnny grabbed Sammy from behind, and held onto him. “You’re stopping this right now! You’re getting the fuck to sleep.”

“NEVER!” 

“You can’t do your work properly if you don’t sleep.” Johnny picked Sammy up and tossed him over his shoulder and carried him that way out of the room. Sammy dropped the papers the entire way out the door.

“I so very can!” Sammy yelled, his mind finally processing the statement. But it was too late.

Claude collected the scattered pages, and had a squinty look of confusion on his face once he got a good look at them. 

“What is it, Claude?” One of the others asked. 

Claude had been expecting scribbles at best, as Sammy looked so out of it. It must have been days since he slept. There was no way he could write anything worthwhile in that time. Instead...

“This is a perfect symphony.”


End file.
